I'll Love you Forever
by The HomeSchooler
Summary: Percabeth One-Shots! Need I say more? From school to nightmares to the night before the final battle. Percy and Annabeth are always there for each other. They are always together. They always will be. Not even Hera can separate them again. Read and Review! I love favorites too! Originally called 'Together'.
1. Save Me From This Nightmare

**A/N: Sooooooo, I have all these Percabeth one-shots in my head so I'm creating a Percabeth One-Shot collection! Ta-da! I've had this idea stuck in my head for the past couple days. Now I'm writing it down! Tell me what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson? Yeah, right! I wish! **

**Saving Me From This Nightmare **

Annabeth woke up with a gasp. She was panting and perspiring. The nightmares were becoming unbearable. Ever since the Tartarus, she woke up screaming or gasping. Tonights was about when she couldn't find Percy. She couldn't see and she kept shouting his name. She could hear him calling out her, but he couldn't get to her. Her room was brightly lit and Leo always complained about the electricity. But he wasn't there. Whenever she was in a dark room, she felt like she was _there_ again. Where she couldn't see anything. Annabeth was shaking as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet hit the cold cold floor and she padded over to the door. She grabbed her jean cardigan on the way to her door. She pulled it over her white tank top and didn't button it up. She slipped on a pair of socks before she turned the door knob and slipped into the hallway. The Argo II was quiet tonight. She carefully slid down the corridor and onto the deck.

The night was dark as Annabeth made her way across the slick wood. The stars were out and the clouds floating around her looked peaceful. But Annabeth was feeling anything but peace right now. She placed her hands on the railing and took a few deep breaths. The chill was cool and it was making Annabeth shiver more. Instead of feeling better, she felt like she was suffocating. Like the entire world was out to get her and placed a plastic bag over her head. Like her mouth was stuffed with cotton balls and she couldn't breathe. Her grip on the rail tightened and her breaths were coming quicker.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned around and saw Leo standing there. Annabeth noticed that something had been off about him ever since her and Percy came back from the Tartarus. He barely slept and when he did it was from utter exhaustion. He was constantly obsessing a new plan that he had. Annabeth personally thought it was a girl.

"Oh. Hi, Leo."

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air."

"Ookay." He said uncertainly.

"I'll be fine, Leo." she assured him.

He still looked reluctant, but walked away. Annabeth wasn't fine. She was everything but fine.

She twisted on her heel and tiptoed down a hallway. She saw light streaming under the door. She knew he wouldn't be asleep. Her heart thundered in her chest as she knocked softly on the door. Annabeth didn't even wait for an answer. She just opened the door. Percy was laying diagonally on the bed. He was lounging on his side, his elbow resting on the bed, head in his hand. He was just staring into space. Annabeth leaned against the door frame and almost immediately calmed down.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." Percy replied.

He looked at her finally. She was covered in scars and her hair was a bit of a mess, but she looked completely gorgeous to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thinking." He answered.

"Ooh. Thats sounds serious." she cracked a small smile.

Percy was relieved. She barely smiled anymore. He couldn't exactly say he did. Because, trust him, he didn't. Things had been so dark lately. With them escaping the Tartarus and the final battle looming over their heads.

He rolled him eyes at her teasing. Since she opened the door he saw how shaken she really looked. She was taking deep breaths and was shaking. Percy immediately went into protective/sensitive boyfriend mode.

"Hey," He said softly. "Come here."

She took a shuddering breath before walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. She climbed up on the bed next to Percy. Her back was pressed against his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her jaw line softly once before burying his face in her golden curls. They didn't talked for awhile. They just enjoyed being together. In each others arms. _Together._ Percy was determined that they would _never_ be separated again. And if they were, he would personally murder Hera. He didn't care if she was the stupid Queen of the Heavens. He. Would. Kill. Her.

He already hated her, but because she stole his memory, he hated her even more. He had his suspicions that the only reason he remembered Annabeth was because of Aphrodite. He would have to thank the love goddess later. Slowly, Annabeth stopped shivering and calmed down. Her breathing went back to normal and she just enjoyed being with Percy.

"You're hair smells good." He commented.

She smiled and almost laughed. _Only Percy_.

"Thank you. I try my best." She joked.

Percy smiled slightly.

Annabeth's head was resting on one of his arms and his other was wrapped tightly around her, like he was afraid she would disappear. One of her hands absentmindedly stroked the arm wrapped around her waist. The other rested up by her chest.

Percy left a soft kiss on her cheek and he tilted her head back so the back of her head rested in the crook of his neck on on his collarbone.

"Do you still have nightmares?" She asked suddenly.

Percy was a bit taken back by the question, but expected it. He let out a breath and nodded.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Do you think they'll ever go away?" Annabeth's voice cracked as she said it. That made Percy's heart ache. Here was one of the strongest girls he ever knew and she was breaking. So was he.

"Honestly? I think mine have been getting worse." Her decided that honesty was the best way to go.

"Mine too." Annabeth said with a deep breath. "I'm scared that we'll be haunted with them for the rest of our lives."

"Lets not jump the gun." He sighed. "Not yet anyway. Lets take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "Do you sleep at all anymore?"

Percy shook his head. "Not really. I get really vivid nightmares. Most of them are from the Tartarus. But there a few that might be the future. I pray they aren't though."

"Like what?" she asked shifting so she was on her back, peering up at him.

"I- I don't know." He shook his head again. "I mean, I do. But I don't want to say them out loud. I might jinx it and they might come true."

Annabeth let out a small, soft laugh.

She was still looking up at him. Her curls were splayed around her face and they seemed to glow in the soft light of the lamp in the room.

"They might not go away, but we will get better. Right?" She asked as he propped his head up on his hand again so he could look down at her.

"I hope so." He said softly.

She reached up a hand and ran it through his thick black hair.

"I think we will." She sighed. "Maybe not fully recover, but I think we will get better."

Percy smiled a small smile at her then leaned down to his her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid on him back. Her head rested on his chest and one of her hands stroked his shirt. He had his arms twined tightly around her and one of his hands played with the curls that rested on his neck.

"I love you, Percy." She said.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head while her arm draped around his torso.

She shut her eyes and listened to his heart beat.

They would always be there to drag each other out of nightmares.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Love you guys! I'm going to add more! I swear! I've been kind of side tracked the past couple weeks! In between school, church, freaking out about Awana, reading, school, babysitting, school, family, did I mention school? Haha! Okay. I'm signing off now! **

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	2. I'm Right Here

**A/N: Heeeyyy! When I woke up this morning, I opened up my email and saw SEVENTEEN emails from fanfiction! Can you guys say' EEEEEEKKKK!'?  
Thank you! I adore each review, and favorite I get! You guys are the best! **

**xXxNAVYxXx: Its you again! I'm really glad you like my stories! Every time I see someone who read and reviewed on earlier stories and see them read and review my newer ones I always feel so loved! **

**foreverfanfiction: Thank you! ;)**

**SafireRansomePosidonsDaughter: Omgsh! Fancy running into you here! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Okay! Soooo, I might finish writing my other two AU stories, but right now I want to stick with this! I have all these scenes filling my head and I have to write them down! I do that for my other stories that I actually want to get published one day! I have a separate folder that holds extra scenes that I think, dream, or create! Okay, I'm rambling! **

**This one-shot is dedicated toooooooooo: foreverfanfiction for being the first reviewer on this story EVER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sadly...**

**I'm right here**

Percy walked into the kitchen of The Argo II completely and utterly exhausted. He was tormented with nightmares all night long. Most of them involved losing Annabeth in some way. He had to refrain himself from running to her room, but he knew she was trying to sleep and he didn't want to disturb that. Her nightmares were getting worse by the second.

"Morning, Perce." Jason said as Percy sat down across from her at the table.

Piper was beside him, he thing hair braided back with her feathers. Hazel was standing by the counter while Frank was eating scrambled eggs. Leo was messing with spare parts that he found in his toolbelt. Percy grabbed a bowl and the cereal box. He poured it and heard the clattering of the food hitting the glass. He picked up the milk jug and started pouring.

"Percy?" Jason said, a weird look on his face.

Percy didn't react.

"Percy?" Piper tilted her head to the side.

Nothing.

Hazel walked over. "Percy."

Nothing.

"Percy!" Leo exclaimed. "Dude!"

No reaction.

Annabeth was leaning against the door frame now. Percy's back was to her, Jason could see her standing there.

"Annabeth." he sighed.

Annabeth nodded, her blonde curls bobbing. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her forehead on the top of his black hair.

"Percy." she murmured.

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Now he answers." Leo muttered and went back to his inventions.

"You're pouring coffee in your cereal." Annabeth told him.

Percy sighed and leaned back. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going crazy." he mumbled.

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "You're not. You're just tired. There is a _huge_ difference."

"Nope. I'm going crazy. These nightmares are going to drive me insane." he stated.

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"Maybe."

"Oh, thanks, Wise Girl." he said sarcastically.

Annabeth took his hand and tugged him out of his seat.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Just shut up and follow me." she told him before dragging him out of the room.

Piper was sitting there with a heartbroken look on her face, Hazel looked sympathetic, Leo was studying the coffee/cereal mix, Frank sat there awkwardly, and Jason was miserable. Seeing both of them like that upset him. He reminded him of how he couldn't save them from falling. And what Percy did for Annabeth. Falling because he would rather be in hell with her than without her at all, he had so much respect for him now.

"I feel so bad for them." Piper breathed.

"What do you think they saw down there?" Leo asked.

He had been curious since they got back, but they refused to tell anyone. It was probably too much to relieve.

"Only the gods know." Hazel muttered.

"I wonder where they're going." Piper thought aloud.

"Annabeth." Percy rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer.

They kept walking until they got to her bedroom door.

"Come on." she opened to and dragged him in.

She sat down crisscrossed on the bed, her back against the wooden head board.

Percy laid down, his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." She said softly.

He nodded, but still hesitated.

"I'm right here." she promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

She continued brushing her fingers through his hair and he eventually shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth knew how he felt. The nightmares were becoming unbearable. She was starting to see why Percy stayed up instead of falling asleep. But when he did that, she never slept. Then he ended up pouring coffee in his cereal bowl. Normally, she would tease him about that. But nothing had been normal. Nothing will be normal again. She decided not to bring it up to him. He really needed to sleep. He worked alot during the day when they were in the ocean or fighting off monsters. Everyone was having demigod dreams. Well, except for Percy and Annabeth. they got cursed with the nightmares and scared with memories of the Tartarus. She still couldn't believe that Percy went with her. She was relieved that she wasn't down there alone, but then she felt bad because he had nightmares now. She never would've gotten out of there alive without him. If she did, she would've gone mad.

Everyone was wondering what happened down there, but neither Percy nor Annabeth could repeat what they experience down there. It was too painful. They already lived it again at night, did they have to live during the day too?

Annabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down at Percy. He looked relaxed. Like he was nightmare free. Her fingers continued raking his black locks and she smiled down at him. Thats when she realized that he would always be right here. Right here for when she needed him. And she would do the same for him.

"I'm right here." Annabeth whispered as she pushed some hair off his forehead. "I'm right here."

**A/N: I know! Its not the longest one-shot in the world, but it was late when I wrote it! I still hoped you guys liked it! What is some of your favorite Percy Jackson fanfictions that you guys have read? AU or demigod world! It doesn't matter! I'm looking for some new ones! Let me know! Review! **

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	3. Baking

**A/N: I know! I know! Its been forever! I just lost inspiration! But tonight I have three one-shots for you guys! This first one I got the idea when I was making my little sisters birthday cupcakes! I hope you enjoy it! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Baking**

"Percy?" Annabeth called as she opened the door to the Jackson's apartment. Her and Percy had been dating for a few months and Sally told her where the keys to the front door were.

"In here!" Her boyfriend's voice came from the kitchen.

_The kitchen_. That thought alone worried Annabeth. Percy+Kitchen+Oven=BAD

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked as she cautiously approached the kitchen.

Percy was leaning against the counter, a box of cake mix in his hands.

"Makin cupcakes." He replied and he turned around and smiled at her.

"No. You'll burn something down." Annabeth shook her head. "Wheres your mother?"

"She had to go out." He answered. "And if you're so worried about my burning something down, help me."

Annabeth saw the cupcake papers on the counter and laughed. They were bright pink and covered in swirls and colorful flowers.

"What?" Percy looked at the blonde in complete confusion.

"Really, Perce?" She laughed. "Flower and swirly cupcake papers?"

He tried to reach for them but she stood on her tip toes and held them behind her head and out of his reach.

"Annabeeetttthhhh," Percy whined while the blonde continued laughing.

"Did you buy these?" She asked, completely ignoring him.

She saw a blush cross his cheeks and already knew the answer.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked, gasping for air.

"I couldn't find any blue ones!" He defended. "Stop laughing!"  
Annabeth wasn't sure why she found it so funny, but for some reason, imagining her boyfriend in the baking aisle, picking out flower covered cupcake papers made her laugh.

"You know what?" Percy started to smile. "You can be so annoying sometimes!"

He started pinching her sides until she squealed. He tickled her until the pink, flowered papers were on the floor. But the time she stopped laughing, her back was against his chest. She sighed as she finished gasping for a breath. She leaned back into Percy, the back of her head was resting on his collarbone. Annabeth shivered slightly when she felt his breath on the side of her neck.

"You know," She started. "I never thought you were a pink person."

"Annabeth!"

She laughed as he started tickling her again.

Sally Jackson watched from the doorway. She completely loved her son's girlfriend. Seeing them together, seeing them so happy, it reminded her alot of when she first met Poseidon.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: I know! Its short! But I have two more comin! I do like Sally/Paul, but I feel like you can tell that Poseidon still loves Sally in some way, shape, or form. Just so you know, any puns that are in these next few ones are completely unintended. I have been making them so much lately without realizing it! One-Shot number 1:CHECK! Two more to go!**

**-The HomeSchooler**


	4. Kat Marci

**A/N: Here we go! Number two! I know that there a a gazillion of these, but I love them! I just love reading the "Meet Percabeth" ones for some reason! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Kat Marci **

I was over at Percy's apartment with a few more friends from Goode. It had been sort of weird having Percy back. You see, he disappeared around Winter Break last year. But he return the first day of school, claiming that a family member died in California then he had to go to Greece for a family thing. I wasn't sure if anyone else could tell, but he changed. He had more scars, like he did when he came back every Summer, he got panicked looks on his face when he thought no one was looking, how his eyes darted as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment. I know once, towards the beginning of the year, he fell asleep during class and woke up yelling. _Everyone_ noticed that. He looked pretty much the same. His dark hair was perhaps a little bit longer, his green eyes a bit duller and had less spirit. Besides the purple rainbows under his eyes, he looked the same.

I was sitting on the couch next to Percy when I heard the front door open. Percy immediately jumped up and headed towards the noise. Long I had nothing better to do, I followed him. But he was already strides ahead of me. When I got to the corner, I saw Percy hugging a girl with gorgeous blonde curls. I couldn't see her face because it was buried in his shirt, but they were clinging to each other tightly. Like one of them with slip away through their fingertips. Th were murmuring to each other and I could hear every word.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm okay." The girl sighed. "You?"

"Nightmares." He answered. "Flashbacks from Hell."

"Me too." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "It feels so real. Like we were down there again. And I had that feeling that I couldn't find you. Like you were leaving me."

"I'm never going to leave you." Percy said into the girls curls. "Ever. Ever, ever again."

"You better not. You scared me to death last time."

"I have some friends in the living room. Do you want to come meet them?"

"I should go." The girl sighed, looking up at Percy. "I have homework from school. I was just coming back from seeing Mom and figured that I should check in on you and see how you were doing."

"We don't get to see each other too often."

"I know. I'm sorry. Ever since we got back and everything went back to normal, they have been piling things on me. And Apollo and Hermes keep breaking things. So I have to keep fixing them."

"I know." He nodded. "Its just hard, you know? All the nightmares. Without having you there when I wake up. When you are, I know you're okay."

She agreed and tried to untangle herself from his arms. Now I could see her face. She had very elegant features. Small nose, luscious lips, perfect cheekbones. They were graceful, yet stern all at the same time. Her eyes though. I was almost completely jealous about her eyes. They were gray. Like a storm. They almost looked silver. I could already tell that the girl had a mean glare. I would never want to be that girls enemy. The almost seemed the same as Percy's. Broken. Shattered. But she had a sliver of hope in hers.

"Stay. Please?" Percy begged as he tightened his grip around her instead of letting her go.

He rested his forehead on hers as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded slightly before slipped her hands up so they rested on his neck. She almost seem like she was drinking him in. Like she was happy that he was alive or something.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

He kissed her then. I felt like I was invading a private moment and quietly slipped back into the living roo. I sat back on the couch and waited for the couple to come in. One thing you need to know about me, is that I'm a hopeless romantic. And that couple belonged together. Like Katniss and Peeta. Gus and Hazel Grace. Lia and Luca. Tris and Tobias. Hook and Emma. Shawn and Juliet. They were just a perfect couple that everyone liked. A couple that people on the street would look at them and say "They are so cute together".

They eventually came in, hands locked in a tight grip.

"Guys," Percy caught the attention of everyone in the room. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth."

Annabeth made a small wave before hugging Sally, who just walked into the room. Mrs. Jackson hugged the small girl tightly. I thought I saw tears in her blue eyes, but I wasn't sure. Percy sat down and Annabeth was close beside him. He was gripping her like his lifeline. But my guess was that she was. I could already tell that they've been through alot together. Something scared them. Something terrified them. And Percy wasn't afraid of anything. If something scared him, then I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened. What I do know though, is that anyone who messes with them, will have to deal with my wrath. _No one_ touches a couple that belong together.

_No one_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: As you can tell, Kat is a secret daughter of Aphrodite! I really love the name Kat. I really, really do. Fluff! I just love it! The next one if FULL of fluff, too! I will be doing a AU one-shot! I love those! I love AUs! Know any good ones? One of my personal favorites is "One Month to Live". Its sad. Made me cry! But I still love it! I have two accounts. One I write one and one I favorite on. I like reading them on my phone, so I have a different account! But my "Favorite" and "Follow" buttons aren't working! So I have to go back and follow the ones I want to follow so I can see what happens! GRRR! Okay, enough of my babbling! **

**-The HomeSchooler **


	5. Just Needed You To Know

**A/N: LAST ONE for the night! This one is the the honor of Blood Of Olympus! WHICH COMES OUT TOMORROW! I have it pre-ordered! I'm sorry if this freaks anyone out! I actually brought the whole "An Oath to keep with a final breath" thing to two of my friends and they completely flipped on me! I overthink things at night and I can't sleep! I hope you like it! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Just needed you to know..**

The Argo II was nearing Greece. The seven demigods could hear noises and see things that they weren't ready fro yet. Annabeth and Percy were still weak from the Tartarus, Piper was glaring at her knife, trying to find something out, Jason was annoyingly tapping his fingers on the railing, Leo was screwing with his tool belt, Hazel and Frank just looked like they were preparing themselves. If they fail, its the end of the world. The end of the freakin world. And its coming fast. The lines of the Prophecy were still bothering Annabeth.

_To storm of fire the world must fall. _

And,

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

A storm could be Percy or Jason. That means she could lose Percy. But he promised her that she would never lose him again. She almost screamed when she thought of that.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._ Percy… Promise.. Never leaving her again… A final breath. Oh, gods, she could lose him! Again! But she wouldn't let it happen. He had found Zeus' lightning bolt. He got turning into a rodent. He held up the sky, battled Atlas, and saved her from Luke. He traveled through the Labyrinth and survived an exploding volcano. He survive the freaking war for Hades' sake! He was kidnapped with his memory wiped. He fought countless monsters and saved her sorry butt more times than she could count! For crying out loud he fell into the pits of Hell for her!

She knew it before, but know she was 150% sure. As he held her in his arms at this very moment, she was more sure of this than anything in her entire life.

"I'm in love with you." She whispered into his ear. "I just needed you to know."

She felt his arms tighten around her as he spun her in his arms so she was facing him. Percy knocked his forehead against her.

"I already knew that." He replied. "But we'll be okay."

"You can't guarantee that." Her voice was quiet and hoarse, like she was holding back tears."What if one of us dies, Percy? I can't lose you. Not now. "

"You won't lose me." He tried to lie, but ever now, as he spoke those words, he found truth behind her own.

"How would you feel if you lost me?"

He swears that his heart stopped when she uttered those eight words. Its like someone poured iced water in his veins. At the thought he started to panic a little bit. He didn't answer.

"Thats what I thought," She whispered as her fingers lightly tapped the back of his neck.

"I can't lose you." His voice was strained. "I can't. I won't."

"I know."

They stood there, too wrapped up in each other to noticed how fast their destination was approaching. They were in each others arms. They were together. Thats all that mattered at the moment. As long as they were together, they were okay. And they would do what they did at every battle. At every war. At every fight. They would stay side by side. They would fight side by side. Like they always did. Because they were better together. Because they fit like pieces of a puzzle. Because they were Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. I just needed you to know."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I"M A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING! (Haha. Tangled. I know every word from that movie. Remember. I'm a completely un-socialized homeschooler!) I Know it's short, but theres fluff, right? So, my favorite one-shot is "One Month to Live" by Mr. Invincible.**

**Mr. Invincible: Your AWESOME! **

**I will do more chapters! I promise! I just don't know when! I'm trying to balance everything out. Between school, Awana, church, babysitting, music lessons, and thinking that we might move again, I have NO time! I will try though! I promise! And when I promise somethin, I never break that promise. Ever. (Tangled! Okay, I really need to stop now.)**

**I'm seriously upset. I wanted to go to this festival thing this month and I wanted to dress up like Rapunzel, because I have long blonde hair and green eyes, but they canceled it! So now I can't be her! I even have a big frying pan! Remember to leave you favorite fanfictions in the reviews! I love reading new ones! **

**-The HomeSchooler**


	6. Her name? Her name was

**A/N: Heys! How are you guys? Soooo, I'll admitt, I was a bit upset because I got zero reviews for the last three chapters. But of well. I'll Shake It Off! Heh heh.  
So, I actually came up with this at, like, midnight a few days ago. Who has read BoO? What did you think?! Honestly, it wasn't my favorite book. I just didn't like it much. I won't spoil anything. **

**For the sake of this drabble/One-Shot, we're pretending..., Just stay with me for a second, that Annabeth dies.  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know! But I need her to be dead for this! Just this one! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: No. I am not a middle age guy. There is no way I'm as brilliant as him. **

**...**

"**Her Name? Her name was…"**

"Who was she?" Natalie Portman asked.

She was strolling through Central Park with her boyfriend. Nat could always see something in his eyes. Like he was missing something. Something he lost. And he knew it was a girl.

"Who?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows together.

She smiled. She always thought that he was cute when he was confused.

"That girl." She answered. "The one before me."

Percy suddenly tensed. Natalia knew she shouldn't bring it up. But she was always curious. She wanted to know. There was just a look in Percy Jackson's sea-green eyes that said that he's had his heart broken.

"What about her?" Percy's voice was strained, like he was trying not to cry.

"Who was she? What was she like? Was she pretty?" Nat rattled off. "I can see that you loved her alot."

"Honestly?"

Natalie nodded.

"Honestly." Percy muttered to himself. "_Honestly,_ Nat, I did loved her. I loved her alot."

"What happened to her?"

Percy's throat felt tight. It burned and stung. He hated talking about her. It was all too much. His Mom told him that it was good to acknowledge her and who she was. That it was good to acknowledge how much he cared for her. That it was good to acknowledge his past with her. But it hurt. One moment, she was kissing him. The next, she was…. gone.

"There was an… accident." Percy whispered hoarsely. "She didn't make it."

"Oh my god." Nat froze, completely shocked.

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "She.. She was pretty amazing. We were best friends for year. Since we were twelve actually. We had been through so much together. It took us years to finally realize that we liked each other. We dated for almost a year. But I already knew that I loved her. Then it just… happened. And she gone."

Stupid Gaea! Percy had never hated anyone more. She took her away from him, and he would never get her back.

"What was she like?" Nat urged softly.

He clenched, then unclenched, his scarred hands. Maybe his Mom was right. Maybe talking about her would help the pain.

"She was insanely smart. And sarcastic. But I've seen her vulnerable and upset. She didn't cry alot. When she did, it freaked me out. She was one of the strongest people I knew. And _honestly_, Nat? A part of me will always, _always_, belong to her. She was my first love. After she.. died, I shut down. I tried to block everyone out. I tried to drown in my own misery.

"But then I realized, she would murder me if she saw me acting that way. I need to get a grip and get myself together. It wasn't easy. It felt like anything and everything reminded me of her. Some stuff still does. It still hurts. Just not as bad."

"Like what?" Nat asked.

Percy was surprised that she kept asking these questions. Natalie was a normal mortal, but she wasn't a jealous type. She was very curious though. It got her in trouble alot.

"Buildings. She wanted to be an architect. Lemons, because her hair smelt like them. Gray, thats what color her eyes were. Nightmares. I swear that every nightmare I have, she's in them. Nightmares, because she had them too. She had tons of them, just like me. Everything I've seen, shes seen."

"What did she look like?"

"Oh, completely gorgeous. Curly blonde hair that was always in a ponytail. Gray eyes. Intense gray eyes. She had a mean glare. You never wanted to be on her bad side. She would gut you like a fish."

He said it like he was saying, "My Mom made cookies!". Natalie had to laugh. It was a soft laugh. She noticed how his eyes sparkled when he talked about her.

"She wasn't a girl who liked to dress up. She loved her jeans. And her t shirts. But her converse were her favorite. She didn't wear make up, and not because she didn't know how to put it on."

Nat smiled.

"I don't know." Percy shook his head. "She was just so… her."

She couldn't stop herself. She was way too curious for her own good.

"What was her name?" She blurted out.

**A/N: GAH! The feels! Whatcha think? Did you like it?  
I'm actually quite proud of myself. I know, it was sad. R&R!**

**Dont forget to tell me what your favorite Fanfics are!**

**-The HoneSchooler**


End file.
